Valentine's Day Surprise!
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Like the title! Pepper and Tony's little moment! Please read and enjoy! Such a short summary...


Valentine's Day!

** Yes… Two updates in one day! WHOO! Well the title says it all… This is dedicated to xXSimplySunshineXx. She has been there for me and has encouraged me to keep writing! You guys should really check out her story "Shattered Glass." It is a Whitney and Tony story, but trust me… it. IS. AMAZING. If you like adventure, suspense, romance, humor, angst, and all the above… please read it!**

** Shattered Glass had been, I must say, one of the best stories I read. I am a Pepperony fan, don't get me wrong, but it is a fabulous story. She deserves every ounce of review possible… so yeah! Oh and please don't think that your stories aren't great either! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

** Hugs and kisses… XOXO! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: Yada… Yada… Yada… **

Finally! Valentine's Day! Tony had to use the special occasion to his advantage. This time he would reveal his deepest darkest secret. He would make sure of it. A large smile was planted on his face as he walked into Tomorrow Academy. Today was the day!

Tony searched around the hallways for his Valentine, until he noticed a polluted locker. Walking towards it he noticed that it was Pepper's. "What the heck…?" His voice dropped to a hush as he noticed all the grams, and cards planted onto the locker. There were many boys, which drastically increased Tony's jealousy, and of course her "girlfriends."

Oh how he wanted tear each of those cards apart. He loved her, HE did! Not these people! Now his gift won't be special… well at least not like this. These people probably made her day, and well, what can he do? He glared at the locker and noticed certain handwriting. "THAT TRAITOR!" He thought to himself. Rhodey even placed a card!

Tony's heart sank and he sighed slightly. He walked off to his class, completely forgetting about the small surprise he planned. Pepper peeked around the hall and smirked, this was going according to plan.

Chemistry class, Tony probably hated this class as much as drama class, but what can he do about that? He sat in the back and continued drawing random specs of different ideas. Most of them, however, were quickly adding to the pile underneath his desk. Pepper was right next to him and she stared at him. He seemed quite distracted, and all he kept drawing was a small heart near a word P and T in every corner of his paper.

…

Tony decided not to take the bus home, or walk, he wanted to fly. Pushing the small dial at his chest, he quickly let the suit form to his body. Adjusting to the suit, Tony quickly took flight. He might as well enjoy the peaceful afternoon, alone.

After about an hour of endless, useless flight, Tony decided to head home. Looking around carefully, he took off the armor and walked to the door.

Tony pulled on the door, but it didn't budge. But the door was NEVER locked. Sighing in frustration, Tony knelt down to pick up the hidden doormat. But suddenly the door opened. Glancing up he noticed a slight dark pare of legs. Glancing even more, he noticed Roberta carefully smiled; she had to play it just right. "You were supposed to meet Pepper at the park." Her voice was clearly annoyed.

"What? Roberta…? No one, Pepper… Pepper didn't tell me ANYTHING!" Tony repented. He stood up quickly and shot his hands up in exasperation.

"Well… go down there anyway. And dress nice. We are going out for a nice Valentine's Day dinner." Tony nodded and walked around Roberta to his room.

What was he supposed to wear? He threw clothing after clothing behind him, until he finally got the perfect outfit. He slipped off his red shirt and threw the shirt button down white suit shirt, loosely around him. He yelped as he fell to the ground, trying to get his black trousers on. Girls got it easy… all they had to do was slip on one-piece clothing! But then again… they had make up and jewelry… okay he was glad he was a boy.

At last he was ready. Combing his hair slightly, he sprayed two squirts of his favorite cologne and headed out the door. He slipped out his phone and glanced at the time. "7 o'clock." Well that was pretty late. Tony sat on a bench and glanced around the park. A lot of elderly, and some young, walked around the peaceful pond. It even seemed as if the ducks were celebrating this time of the year as well. He waited patiently until he fell asleep.

A small tap on his shoulder stirred Tony from his slumber. He turned towards the tap and noticed a blue dressed female. He looked closely, bottom to the top. The 3 inch blue heels gave her some height; her legs were bare until just above her knees. The ruffled midnight blue dress stopped just at her waist, until a tighter more fitted white, sweetheart neckline ended the simmering dress.

Her face, made him gasp. Her freckles sparkled, her red hair bounced in small locks around her shoulder. A small two-lined pearl necklace sat on her pale neck, and her peal studs brought out her beautiful amber eyes.

"Pepper…" Tony mouth hung open as he quickly stood up. He kept glancing up and down at her dress to her face. Pepper's face was red with a heavy blush.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tony." Without a second of hesitation, Tony let his anxious teenage hormones take control of him. He smacked his lips upon hers, and slowly snaked his arms around her small waist. She pulled his head closer with her arms around his neck and continued the kiss. Oh it was heavenly.

Pulling away finally, Pepper smiled. "You know everything was staged right?" Tony looked at her baffled.

"What?"

"Those were notes that I had people do for me. I know you well enough Tony. Everything I did was staged." She giggled as Tony tightened his arms around her.

"Pepper?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"Will you be my Valentine?" Pepper stopped her small smile and frowned.

"That kiss wasn't enough for you? OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR VALENTINE!" Tony smiled and pulled out a necklace. Her favorite color, purple, stone glistened around a diamond embedded ruby. She placed it around her neck and kissed her neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

** I'm pretty sure that the ending was kind of expected! Well that's it folks! Please review! **


End file.
